


Una noche en el Museo (Samuel Drake x Reader)

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: Vas a robar ese museo, pero no estas sola ¿Quien es él?





	1. Chapter 1

Como otras muchas veces tu cuerpo se escurría ágilmente por una de las ventanas. Ya tenías sobrada experiencia en eso, no era el primer museo que robabas, ni el primer ventanal que abrías, ni la primera alarma que dejabas fuera de juego. A decir verdad, ya no sabías realmente cuantos museos, galerías de arte, depósitos, bóvedas y lugares similares habías irrumpido, y realmente poco te importaba. Al principio cada uno era un nuevo record, uno más en tu lista mental, pero ahora era un trabajo normal y la cantidad era lo menos importante. Normal, si de robar cosas valiosas era normal.

Hacia unos cinco años que tus manos hurtaban ágilmente aquel primer trofeo contra la torpeza humana y los sistemas de vigilancia: un medallón inca en un museo de pésima categoría en un pueblo olvidado de Perú o Bolivia. Ya ni recordabas. La adrenalina, la intriga, el miedo a ser atrapada, el pensar días antes el cómo hacerlo, cuándo, dónde, por donde entrar, que no hacer, que evitar. Ese primer contacto no había sido tan planeado, ese medallón estaba casi rogando que lo robaran, era hermoso, era de oro, era antiguo, era invaluable, no había nadie cerca o lo suficientemente despierto. Había sido tan simple como ver que no había cámaras y que nadie siquiera te había visto entrar, tomarlo de la mesada sin vidrio que lo protegiera, meterlo en tu bolso, e irte, segura, pero con el sabor ya en tus labios, deseando más. Ese fue el único que recordabas realmente, el resto… Pura diversión. Diversión y negocios. Después de todo, conocías a un amigo de un amigo de un amigo de un tipo en la venta de drogas que tenía contactos en el mercado negro y que podía vender lo que robases a cambio de un pequeño porcentaje.

Tenías tu propio trabajo como investigadora de un periódico, así que más allá de lo estable e increíblemente aburrido de tu puesto, también tenías acceso a información fresca. Eso te había llevado a Perú o Bolivia, a aquel precioso medallón que aun tenías guardado celosamente en una caja fuerte en el suelo de tu casa. Dinero tenías, pero era aburrido, así que una vez cada cierto tiempo, cuando querías comprarte algún capricho y necesitabas de emociones, te tomabas tu tiempo para investigar y robar.

El último había sido el mes pasado. Una amistad cercana se había endeudado por un pésimo negocio con unas casas de dudosa reputación, así que para ayudarlo a salir de eso, tú pusiste dinero, bastante de hecho. Y para contrarrestar el gasto, te llevaste el cráneo intacto de un estúpido dinosaurio pequeño y raro en un museo arqueológico de Namibia. Una tontería, muy fácil, y de buen pago.

Pero ahora extrañabas un poco más de sofisticación. Querías entrar en un museo grande, complicado, de buena seguridad, que te generara problemas, complicaciones, obstáculos, objetivos. Y el Museo Nacional de Nueva Orleans cumplía esos requisitos. Las ventanas eran complicadas de abrir, había cámaras de vigilancia en muchas esquinas, sensores de movimientos, sensores infrarrojos, códigos, varios agentes de seguridad patrullando a todas horas, vidrios blindados.

Tu objetivo era pequeño, de fácil extracción. Te gustaban los desafíos pero tampoco estabas lo suficientemente loca como para robarte uno de los sarcófagos egipcios de piedra… ¿O sí? No, en realidad, tus ojos estaban en una daga, o cuchillo, o machete, o lo que diantres fuera, realmente antiguo, de la época de los inicios de roma o algo así, de bronce, con una hermosa funda de oro rosado, labrado, detallado, caro.

Durante casi un mes habías analizado el lugar, viendo como violar que ventana, como obstruir que sensor, como eludir que ventana, como aprovechar los momentos donde había menos seguridad. Complicado, mucho, pero el plan estaba hecho, y ahora, con la adrenalina corriendo en tus venas, entrecerrabas la ventana del piso superior, por la que habías entrado tras trepar como araña, y por la cual saldrías, si todo iba bien. Porque todo iría bien ¿Cierto? Malditos nervios. No era momento de pensar que sucedería si te atrapaban.

Ágilmente caminaste por algunos pasillos y salas, ignorando las reliquias que ya habías analizado anteriormente, avanzando por los puntos ciegos de las cámaras de vigilancia, evitando tocar todo lo que sabías que tenía detectores o sensores.

Bajaste las escaleras, con tus calcetines negros que volvían sombras tus pasos, colocándote mejor los guantes de látex. Absurdamente, llevabas antifaz. Más allá de lo estúpidamente cliché, era eficiente, sabías que si alguien te veía con eso, en cámara o cara a cara, las posibilidades de que te reconocieran eran nulas, ya habías investigado eso.

En la planta inferior había menos seguridad, ya que lo valioso siempre estaba pisos arriba o en el depósito cuyo acceso era casi completamente imposible sin ayuda de trabajadores internos. La planta baja, la más fácil de acceder por la puerta principal, únicamente tenía las cosas mediocres, aunque esa daga, cuchillo o lo que fuese, estaba allí. Allí, protegido dentro de un mostrador de vidrio transparente, blindado y con sensores de presión que sonarían al instante en que cualquier vidrio se rompiera.

Entraste a la sala, mirando tu reloj. El museo había cerrado hacia una hora, así que aun tenías unos cuantos minutos antes de que el primer contingente de oficiales de seguridad privada comenzaran a caminar por los pasillos. Tiempo de sobra. Te paraste frente a la larga mesa vidriada, llena de cosas romanas, iluminaste levemente con tu linterna de extremadamente baja potencia, buscando la daga. Era necesario, sabías que estaba cerca, te lo habías aprendido de memoria, pero no eras un maldito murciélago y tampoco podías iluminar medio museo con la linterna más épica del mercado. Hubieses usado un encendedor si eso no hiciera saltar la alarma de incendios. Miraste detenidamente el vidrio, debías encontrar el sensor y desactivarlo, antes de intentar agarrar nada. Eso era lo que peor sabías hacer. Sabías que en ese punto, era probable que hicieras activar el maldito sensor y tuvieses que correr como descerebrada.

Sacaste una de las pocas herramientas que llevabas, una pinza, y tras sacar cuidadosamente la tapa del sensor, te quedaste un segundo pensando en cuál de todos los malditos cables debías cortar. Hubieses avanzado pero un sorpresivo “Bu” a tus espaldas te hizo dar un salto. Con el susto, la pinza voló verticalmente por sobre ti y dio una preciosa vuelta antes de que lo agarraras en su viaje directo contra el vidrio.

Te diste vuelta rápidamente, con la pinza en tu pecho, distinguiendo gracias a la poca luz que había en aquella sala, al enorme sujeto de seguridad privada que jugaba levemente con su linterna apagada.

\- Buenos reflejos- Dijo él hombre, de voz gruesa- Por suerte te detuve, esos sensores no se apagan con pinzas… Lindo antifaz, un poco anticuado…

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…- Murmuraste, asustada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Te iluminó con la linterna.

\- ¿M-me perdí?- Te tapaste la cara en parte por la luz cegadora, en parte para que no te reconociera.

\- ¿Con herramientas, calcetines, guantes de látex, ropa negra y antifaz?- Él apagó su luz- ¿Te perdiste en una fiesta de disfraces?

\- E-estoy aquí como u-una prueba para el sistema de seguridad del m-museo- Utilizaste tus escusas de emergencia- M-mi empresa está comprobando la e-efectividad de…

\- Sht…- Te silenció él mientras negaba- No soy un sereno promedio, amiga mía… Guarda las mentiras para otros museos… Además, tartamudeas… Eso le saca mucha credibilidad a lo que dices.

\- Hablas más como un ladrón que como un guardia…- Murmuraste.

Su risa, por un segundo, adorable, hizo eco en las paredes de la sala. Fue cuando empezaste a dudar si ese hombre de cabello oscuro, cicatrices en el rostro y lo que parecía ser una porción de tatuaje en su cuello, era un competidor en el hurto, un agente de seguridad del museo o un loco. Te era imprescindible saber cuál de las tres era, tu vida básicamente dependía de eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Tus ojos no paraban de analizar al guardia que te había detenido. Parecía de seguridad, vestía como uno, pero tenía un aire extraño, algo que no cuadraba.

Lo viste acercarse a ti, por lo que te tensaste y te pusiste en guardia. Tu idea era escapar corriendo, pero él estaba directamente en tu vía de escape, y mientras más cerca estaba, parecía más grande, fornido y apto para perseguirte y tirarte al suelo. Pero en vez de apartarte del lugar, esposarte o algo, él se quedó de pie, muy cerca de ti. Lentamente encendió su linterna, iluminando lo que parecía que ibas a robar.

\- ¿La Daga de Esbistios?- Te miró de reojo.

\- ¿Así se llama?- Te animaste a responder.

\- ¿Ibas a robar algo que no sabes qué es?

\- Es antiguo y raro, esta con sensores, así que debe ser valioso… No lo sé, solo vine por la emoción, no por la cosa…

\- Oh…- Te miró con un inusitado interés- ¿Ladrona por sentimiento? Interesante…

\- Sigo creyendo que eres un lobo disfrazado de oveja… No eres guardia de aquí ¿Cierto? Estas fuera de todo horario de recorrido…

\- Es sábado… Yo tomo este turno y me gusta venir temprano… Y si lo que insinúas es lo que creo… Sí, soy más ladrón que policía. Pero amo el arte y no quiero ir a prisión de nuevo… 

\- Mierda- Mascullaste, preocupándote al oírlo más peligroso de lo que parecía.

\- Soy Samuel Drake…

\- ¿Estás loco?- Lo miraste fijamente- ¿Para qué me das tu nombre? No me conoces, sabes que estoy robando, puedo ser miembro de una mafia o algo, puedo ser extremadamente… peligrosa…

Tus palabras perdieron espíritu mientras veías sus enigmáticos y poderosos ojos avellana totalmente clavados en los tuyos. Tragaste saliva un momento. ¿Se había acercado más o a cada momento se veía físicamente más inmenso? Por un segundo miraste su uniforme azul oscuro, ceñido, casi como si su musculatura estuviera tentando la tela, intentando romperla. ¿Estabas oliendo colonia? ¿Estabas viendo un tatuaje de un pájaro? ¿Él estaba sonriendo?

\- No eres peligrosa, niña- Sonrió- He estado con gente peligrosa, tu solo pareces un poco asustada…

\- ¿Niña? ¿Crees que tengo diez años?

\- Sé que no tienes mi edad- Se encogió de hombros.

\- Evidentemente…

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo ahora? ¿Mmmm? ¿No sabes que es ilegal esto? ¿No sabes que el papelerío que tendré que hacer es aburrido?

\- N-no lo hagas entonces…- Te animaste a decir, viendo que no era tan peligroso como parecía.

\- ¿Entonces qué?- Te miró más profundamente- No te vas a llevar la daga…

\- Paso de eso… Te dije que era por diversión…

\- Mhm…

Drake se acercó un poco más. Instintivamente retrocediste, aunque detrás no tenías más espacio. Te hubieras apoyado en el maldito vidrio con el sensor activado, de no ser porque él si se anticipó a eso. Velozmente te sujetó, apretándote con fuerza contra él, antes de dar un par de pasos más lejos del vidrio.

Te sentiste hervir, en parte sorprendida por la velocidad, en parte abrumada por lo tonificado que sentía debajo de la tela.

\- Cuidado…- Murmuró él.

\- ¿Por q-que hiciste eso? T-te hubiese convenido que la alarma sonara… Ya sabes, la p-policía, serias un héroe y… eso…

\- ¿Y qué te lleven a la cárcel por eso? ¿Estás loca?

\- ¿Eres un ladrón de buen corazón o qué?- Reíste un momento.

Él miró tu sonrisa, muy cerca.

\- ¿Por qué no?- Ronroneó- Tu también pareces una ladrona de buen corazón…

\- Tal vez- Suspiraste.

Viste una de sus manos subir lentamente a tu antifaz. Era absurdo, debiste apartarte, impedir algo, pero una gran parte de ti se quedó estática, permitiéndole a Drake sacarte suavemente la máscara y mirarte fijamente. Sabías que la habías jodido, ahora él podría reconocerte en cualquier lado.

\- Hola- Sonrió él.

\- ¿Hola?- Te animaste a responder.

\- Iba a ofrecerte un tour por el museo, pero tengo la sensación de que ya has revisado cada esquina antes de venir.

Reíste tontamente. Aunque tu cerebro te recordaba que estabas en una posición absurda.

\- Sigo sin saber que voy a hacer contigo- Te apretó suavemente contra él, de nuevo.

\- Bueno… Drake… Podrías dejarme ir ¿Cierto?

\- Eso es obvio… Llámame Samuel, o Sam, aun mejor.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, me gusta la cercanía de mi apodo…

\- Hablo de has dicho que es obvio que me dejarás ir…

\- Oh… Claro… ¿Creías que te iba a encerrar o algo? Somos ladrones por diversión, linda… No asesinos seriales…

\- Genial- Respiraste con cierto alivio.

\- Iba a ofrecerte patrullar conmigo, pero es aburrido…

\- ¿No tienes ninguna idea divertida?

Por un segundo pensaste en que estabas insinuando ¿Estabas coqueteando con él? ¿En un museo que ibas a robar? ¿Estabas loca o era que de repente ese maldito hombre te parecía cada vez más atractivo? ¿Era necesario que te estuviera abrazando así? Demonios que era atractivo.

\- ¿Idea divertida?- Sonrió él, ampliamente, detectando la insinuación en tus palabras y la intensión en tus ojos- Te recuerdo que no voy a meterte en problemas de todos modos, eres libre, no tienes que intentar comprar tu libertad con eso…

\- Lo se…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No sé- Bajaste la voz, un poco tímida- Supongo que nunca me crucé con un ladrón de tu categoría, ni tan amable… Ni tan proclive a tenerme abrazado tanto tiempo… Ni mis últimos dos novios me abrazaban tanto…

\- Veo… ¿Sabes qué? Tengo una idea divertida…

Una de sus manos libres viajó hacia un bolsillo cerrado y sacó una tarjeta plástica, la cual usó para frotar delicadamente tus labios.

\- ¿Sabes qué es esto?- Murmuró Drake, rozando ahora tu cuello con la tarjeta.

\- N-no…- Temblaste levemente.

\- Esta tarjeta, sumado a cierto código, son la llave para el depósito… Depósito sin cámaras, ni sensores, ni ventanas, insonorizado, con bastante espacios y cosas… ¿Qué te parece si usamos mi hora de trabajo para revisar eso? Tal vez incluso quiera chequear que no tengas armas guardadas bajo tu ropa…

\- Me parece una buena idea- Ronroneaste- Pero saca esa linterna extra de tu bolsillo, que está molestando…

\- ¿Linterna extra? Tengo una sola linterna…

\- Oh Dios- Murmuraste, dándote cuenta- Eso no es una linterna…

La sonrisa traviesa en los labios de Samuel te dio una leve idea de lo que venía, y con semejante espécimen, esperabas que así fuera.


	3. Chapter 3

En realidad sabías donde estaba el depósito, ya lo habías investigado antes, pero no pudiste decírselo, no después de que él te ofreciera su brazo para conducirte hacia allí, por los pocos caminos sin cámaras de vigilancia. Eso te había parecido tan extraño como encantador. Iban hacia allá a tener sexo, era obvio, así que tal nivel de amabilidad y caballerosidad te era sumamente inusual. Las pocas veces que te habías insinuado a los hombres, estos siempre corrían como desesperados en busca del premio. Samuel no. Él simplemente parecía disfrutar de tu presencia y tú disfrutabas de su extremadamente firme brazo. Le susurraste tu nombre, después de todo, ya estabas totalmente embarrada en eso, al menos le correspondía saberlo a cambio de su gentileza.

Ya estabas de pie frente a una puerta de buen grosor y sobrada seguridad, con Drake en tu espalda, muy cerca. Él hizo pasar la tarjeta por una ranura y tras guardarla, tomó tu cintura, se colocó aún más cerca de ti, con su bulto en tus nalgas, su torso en tu espalda y sus labios en tu oído.

\- Ahora… El código…- Murmuró él, con un tono bajo, seductor.

\- Te oigo…- Entrecerraste los ojos.

\- Primero… el número de veces que, como mínimo, te haré llegar al orgasmo…

\- ¿Uno?- Tu mano subió al tablero.

Él tomó tu mano y condujo lentamente tus dedos para presionar el 3. Eso solo te produjo un leve escalofrió y un creciente deseo. Luego lo viste mover tu mano nuevamente, presionar otros seis números aleatorios, y en cuanto la luz se tornó verde y la puerta se destrabó, él llevó tu mano a su rostro, besando tus nudillos. Algo en tu interior se derritió con eso, aunque no sabías el que.

Suavemente Samuel empujó tu trasero con su cintura, haciéndote avanzar, entrar en el depósito. Dentro miraste un poco todo el montón de cosas que había por doquier, las tenues luces, mientras oías la puerta trabarse detrás de ti.

\- Ahora es cuando resultas ser un verdadero asesino en serie y me aniquilas aquí con total tranquilidad- Dijiste mientras te girabas a verlo.

Él rio tiernamente, acercándose aún más. Sus fuertes brazos te abrazaron completamente y su boca se unió a la tuya, besándote con una deliciosa mezcla de pasión, deseo y ternura. Un suave sonido placentero salió de tu nariz, besándolo, abrazando su cuello, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente presionándote. Lo habías conocido unos minutos atrás, pero sentías, absurdamente, que lo amabas. A él, un maldito desconocido, enigmático, interesante, cautivador. Tus dedos se metieron entre sus cabellos, empujándolo contra tus labios, saboreándolo, notando sus manos ir y venir por todo lo largo de tu espalda y trasero.

\- ¿Tú también lo sientes?- Drake besó tu mejilla y pómulo- ¿Cierto?

\- E-eso creo- Sonreíste, disfrutándolo.

\- Es como…- Miró tus ojos- Como si te encontrara… Es… Aquí estas…

\- ¿Crees en la reencarnación?- Acariciaste su pecho.

\- Ahora si…

\- Mhm- Sonreíste más tiernamente- Entonces es como si no follaramos desde una vida pasada o algo así…

\- Totalmente- Sonrió.

Samuel tomó tu rostro y volvió a besarte, esta vez con más pasión. Tus manos viajaron por su atuendo, desabrochando botones, arrojando al suelo su chaqueta, su camisa azul, sin dejar de sentir su lengua dentro de tu boca. A duras penas te separaste, para poder ver su torso desnudo, sus músculos, sus formas.

\- Diablos- Medio gemiste, mirándolo- Que maldito buen cuerpo…

\- ¿Te gusta?- Tomó tus manos y las colocó en su pecho- ¿Se siente bien?

\- Eres puro músculo- Tocaste el pelo de su pecho, bajando hasta su ombligo.

Viste las cicatrices, obviamente de balas, lo cual generó que inspiraras rápidamente. Drake vio tus ojos, a donde se dirigían.

\- Luego te cuento- Mencionó él- ¿Te desagradan?

\- Oh, no tienes ni idea…- Besaste profundamente su cuello tatuado, mientras acariciabas profundamente sus cicatrices- Es la cosa más malditamente erótica que he visto en años…

\- Oh…- Ronroneó.

\- Dios… Creo que puedo besar y tocar tu cuerpo por horas…

\- Bueno…- Rio suavemente- Después de salir de aquí, podemos ir a mi casa, beber algo, tener un poco más de sexo, dormir… Y al día siguiente podrás tocar y besar mi cuerpo todo el día…

\- Es una oferta extraña para alguien que no conocías hacia media hora…- Miraste sus adorables ojos.

\- ¿No era que habíamos reencarnado?- Movió una ceja.

Reíste ampliamente, tomando sus mejillas y besando su boca. Tenías sed de esa boca. Oíste el indistinguible sonido de la hebilla de su cinturón y el pantalón cayendo por sus piernas al suelo. Como si hubieses sido un perro que oía su recipiente de comida, rápidamente te arrodillaste, bajando ansiosamente su ropa interior, casi sin tomarte demasiado tiempo para ver su gran pene duro como roca, y directamente chupar su glande expuesto, como si se tratara de un festín.

\- Wow wow….- Gruñó él, colocando una mano en la pared, sujetándose- Linda…

\- ¿Mhm?- Subiste los ojos a él, aun con su pene en tu boca.

\- ¿Hambrienta?- Deslizó una sonrisa picarona en su rostro.

Sonreíste, acariciando sus muslos y lamiendo su punta muy lentamente.

Samuel te hizo ponerte de pie y poco a poco comenzó a quitarte la ropa, disfrutando de la imagen de tu cuerpo desprendiéndose sensualmente de capas de tela. Tú no eras de esas mujeres que estaban seguras sobre su cuerpo, al contrario, siempre te encontrabas defectos, por lo que una leve timidez se adueñó de tu mente. Instintivamente te cubriste los senos una vez expuestos, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza. Sus ojos te estudiaron un momento, antes de entender lo que pasaba.

\- Cariño…- Dijo él con tono extremadamente dulce mientras acariciaba tus brazos- Si no quieres, está bien…

\- No, no- Negaste de prisa- Solo es… Ya sabes… Me veo…

\- Hermosa…- Se apresuró a completar la frase- Totalmente apetecible… Y malditamente sensual…

\- Sam…- Miraste a otro lado, levemente sonrojada por los elogios- Tonto…

\- No te preocupes por cómo te ves, es lo menos importante ahora mismo… De momento me interesa provocarte orgasmos, así que si tienes celulitis o estrías, o si crees que tu trasero está muy gordo, me es trivial.

\- ¿Mi trasero se ve gordo?- Miraste detrás de ti.

\- Voy a follarte en cuatro patas, si está un poco gordo, es mejor… Mas agarre…

Una pequeña carcajada salió de tu boca, algo que solo alguien tan ocurrente como él podría hacer, siendo que estabas en un depósito de un museo, con los senos al aire.


	4. Chapter 4

Tú permanecías con los ojos cerrados. Desde que te habías desnudado por completo, Samuel te había abrazado y empezado a besar tu cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban cualquier rincón de tu cuerpo. Y eso era una sensación extremadamente placentera, no solo por lo sexual que implicaba, sino porque era lo suficientemente dulce y tierno como para también entrar en tu alma. Pero el problema es que estabas comenzando a perder los estribos, querías más.

\- S-sam- Tu voz tembló al sentir sus labios detrás de tu oreja- D-dijiste que tendría tres orgasmos… Y a este ritmo… Tu horario se va a terminar…

\- ¿Eso crees?- Succionó ruidosamente tu piel- Yo puedo hacerte terminar muy deprisa… Una vez que empiece…

\- Sam…

\- Bien…- Él sonrió ampliamente.

Su mano se sujetó a la tuya, entrelazando los dedos y te condujo por un par de pasillos dentro del depósito, buscando algo.

\- ¿Perdiste algo?- Preguntaste.

\- No… Pero ya que estamos rodeados de cosas de museo… Sería divertido usar algo…

\- Estás loco- Reíste.

Drake pareció encontrar pronto algo. Él se sentó en un sillón grande, antiguo, de gamuza roja, con finos detalles de madera labrada.

\- ¿Sabes qué es esto?- Abrió las piernas levemente, con una postura entre engreída y sensual.

\- Un sillón…

\- Si… Este sillón estaba en Versalles, en la casa de la familia del que sería Felipe V, Rey de España en 1700…

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Me gusta la historia…- Extendió las manos hacia ti, invitándote.

\- Es decir que tienes el trasero desnudo apoyado en una reliquia de 1700…- Tomaste sus manos.

\- Y tú vas a tener un orgasmo aquí…

Samuel te hizo recostarte levemente en su regazo, boca abajo, con tu trasero al aire, como si él fuera a castigarte como a una niña mala. Una de sus manos se quedó frotando tu espalda, mientras que la otra acariciaba lentamente tus nalgas.

\- Tienes una vagina preciosa- Murmuró él, pasando su mano ampliamente por tu vagina- Húmeda y deseosa, por lo que veo…

\- Mhm…- Cerraste los ojos, con la mejilla en el asiento.

\- Espero que seas de gemir fuerte- Sus dedos iban y venían entre tus labios menores- Me vuelve loco escuchar gritos y gemidos…

\- A m-mi también me gusta cuando los hombres gimen… Pero parece que el porno les enseña a ser calladitos…

\- Tienes suerte… Soy todo, menos calladito…

Tú sonreíste mientras sentías como un par de sus dedos entraban profundamente por todo lo largo de tu vagina.

\- Oh… Sam…- Gemiste suavemente.

\- ¿Sabes qué otra cosa me gusta?- Comenzó a mover sus dedos rítmicamente- Sentir la vagina moverse y contraerse alrededor de mis dedos cuando el orgasmo llega… Y luego, follar… No hay nada más delicioso que sentir esta parte femenina hinchada, empapada, sensible, caliente, mientras mi grueso pene entra y sale cada vez más fuerte…

Un largo pero suave gemido salió de tu garganta. Él, además de estar frotando deliciosamente tu interior, estaba calentándote enormemente con su forma de hablar, con sus detalladas palabras provocativas en su áspero tono seductor.

\- S-sigue… Por favor…- Rogaste.

\- ¿Te gusta oír detalles?- Sonrió, moviendo y torciendo sus dedos más firmemente- Quizás te guste oír que soy muy bueno con la lengua, y no solo me refiero a usarla para hablar… Lamo mucho mejor de lo que hablo… Y también amo hacer eso…

\- Dios…- Gemiste fuerte.

\- El sabor, el calor… Poder succionar cada pliegue de piel que se me plazca, frotar mi lengua en el clítoris y enterrarla en lo más profundo, sintiendo como todo el cuerpo reacciona a eso… Quizás no lo sepas, pero luego de un orgasmo, todo sabe diferente… Mucho mejor, de hecho… Quizás no tengamos tiempo hoy, pero más tarde… o mañana… Te lameré hasta que explotes.

El volumen de tus gemidos iba en aumento. Drake había sujetado tu cintura con su brazo, asegurándose de que no te movieras de tu sitio, mientras sus dedos se movían con fuerza y frenéticamente dentro de ti.

\- Eso es…- Murmuró él, con un tono placentero, sin parar de mover sus dedos- Ruidosa… como a mí me gusta ¿Tendrás un largo y delicioso orgasmo para mí? ¿Mmm?

\- ¡Si!- Temblaste, sintiendo el clímax llegar.

\- Oh… ¿Estas temblando?- Sonrió para luego aumentar la velocidad- ¿Mas rápido quizás?

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Si! ¡Sam!

Tus dedos se sujetaron al borde del sillón hasta quedar blancos, tus dedos de los pies se curvaron y dejaste escapar un largo, potente y tembloroso gemido desesperado mientras tu cuerpo entero se tensaba en placer.

Lentamente tus músculos se relajaron, al tiempo en que tu respiración agitada hacía eco en tus oídos. Sentiste sus dedos salir suavemente de ti y, aun sin verlo, lo oíste chuparlos.

\- Mmmmm…- Ronroneó él, lamiendo entre sus dedos- Sabes de maravilla…

\- G-gracias- Sonreíste levemente.

\- ¿Por el cumplido o por el orgasmo?- Acarició tu espalda.

\- Ambos…

\- De nada- Se inclinó un poco para besar tu espalda- ¿Lista para el segundo asalto?

\- Si me matas de placer, tendrás problemas ¿Lo sabes?

\- Soy un tipo problemático, se apañármelas…

\- Es bueno saberlo.

\- Vamos- Nalgueó suavemente tus nalgas- Quiero jugar con más cosas del depósito.

Te pusiste de pie, riendo. Samuel se enderezó, tomó suavemente tu barbilla y besó ávidamente tus labios. Tus ojos se cerraron automáticamente, disfrutándolo, sintiendo su lengua húmeda y su otra mano subiendo y bajando por tu espalda.

\- Cielos…- Ronroneaste en su boca, acariciando sus heridas de bala- Besas como un maldito Dios…

Su suave y tierna risa entre tus labios te derritió levemente.


	5. Chapter 5

Tú seguías caminando detrás de Drake, con tus dedos firmemente aferrados a los suyos, en su tarea de buscar algo. Sus pasos descalzos se detuvieron y seguiste sus ojos picarones hacia donde se dirigían.

\- Sam… ¿En serio? ¿Vamos a hacerlo dentro de un maldito ataúd?

\- No es un ataúd… Es un sarcófago egipcio de piedra…

\- Gran detalle… De piedra… Nos va a doler todo…

\- Claro que no.

Samuel tomó una enorme tela enrollada y la colocó sobre la firme superficie de piedra.

\- ¿Y eso que es?- Preguntaste por pura curiosidad.

\- Un tapiz del Imperio Mongol de aproximadamente el año 1750, es lana y seda de la más pura calidad, verás que bien se siente- Palmeó la tela- Descansa tus senos aquí y déjame tu hermoso trasero libre, que luego de tenerte en mi regazo, me he quedado con deseos de tenerte así…

\- ¿Te refieres… así?

Te quedaste de pie junto al sarcófago, descansando tu torso y brazos sobre la suave tela, mientras abrías levemente las piernas.

\- Exactamente- Murmuró, acercándose.

\- Tienes razón… La tela se siente bien.

Sus firmes manos en tu cintura fueron lo único que sentiste antes de notar su extremadamente duro y caliente pene entrar firmemente.

\- D-dios- Temblaste- G-grueso…

\- Preciosa…- Sonrió- Se siente fenomenal…

\- Si…- Te mordiste el labio.

\- ¿Sabes que creo?

\- ¿Mmmm? ¿Qué?

\- Que no has tenido sexo de buena calidad desde hace tiempo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez en que un hombre te dio un orgasmo?

\- Yo que se…

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes?- Acarició tu espalda mientras se movía suavemente.

\- No soy tan suertuda… Con los hombres… Tengo pocos encuentros, así que no puedo… asegurarme… que cada uno me dé orgasmos…

\- Muy mal…- Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad- Un buen sexo y un buen orgasmo son necesarios para una buena salud… ¿Sabes?

\- ¿E-en serio?- Comenzaste a perder el hilo de la conversación.

\- Me encargaré de que a tu cuerpo le cueste olvidarse de mí…

Tus ojos rodaron levemente hacia atrás, ya que Samuel estaba aumentando aún más la velocidad y su cuerpo estaba arremetiendo con fuerza dentro de ti. Levemente pudiste entender a lo que él se había referido con el sexo después del orgasmo, y era que toda tu vagina estaba tan hiper sensible e hinchada, que cada movimiento se sentía aún más delicioso. Ciertamente nunca te habías encontrado a un hombre como él, de eso estabas segura, ya que era algo que jamás podrías olvidar.

A duras penas te habías percatado de que tus gemidos aparecían inconscientemente cada vez que Drake se enterraba rápidamente dentro de ti. Incluso estabas sintiendo tu boca levemente seca.

\- Mierda…- Gruñó él- No tienes idea que bien te ves desde aquí… Tu trasero se ve maravilloso cada vez que rebota…

\- Oh Dios…- Te aferraste al tapiz- Y-ya estoy s-sintiendo…

\- ¿Mhm?- Sonrió- ¿En serio? ¿Lo ves? Se lo que hago… Sé exactamente como moverme…

\- S-sam…

\- Hoy estamos un poco a contra reloj… Pero en casa me dedicaré a darte un orgasmo con sexo suave… También te mereces eso…

\- M-maldición… Dámelo… Samy… Fuerte…

Sus fuertes manos se sujetaron totalmente de tu cintura para empezar a follarte a máxima velocidad. Te tensaste, con un alarido en tu garganta, mientras se movía como un martillo neumático dentro de ti. Él era, de por sí, lo suficientemente grueso y largo como para que en velocidad lenta te arrancara quejidos, pero a ahora, dominándote como lo hacía, la sensación era endemoniadamente extraordinaria.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Si!- Gritaste- ¡Eres increíble! ¡Dámelo todo!

Por debajo del sonoro y rítmico sonido de líquido y carne, pudiste oírlo reír suavemente y dar deliciosos gemidos. Eso ya era demasiado para tu cuerpo, que explotó como un polvorín, en un escandaloso orgasmo, mientras tus piernas temblaban como electrocutadas.

Él redujo poco a poco la velocidad, mientras tu alma regresaba de su viaje al paraíso.

\- D-dios…- Dejaste tu cuerpo inerte sobre el tapiz, con la mejilla en la tela y la relajación recorriéndote en olas- E-eres… E-eres…

\- ¿Qué?- Salió suavemente de ti, únicamente para besar tu mejilla y hombros- ¿Qué soy?

\- Y-yo… N-no lo sé… No hay palabra…

\- ¿Tan malo soy?- Bromeó, acariciando tu cabello.

\- Una maldita maravilla…

\- Oh… Gracias- Sonrió.

Te moviste levemente, para acercar más su rostro a ti y besarlo lenta y profundamente. Sus firmes brazos te mantuvieron cerca, mientras sus labios succionaban delicadamente los tuyos, húmedos y cálidos.

\- Es obvio que haces esto muy seguido- Susurraste, acariciando su torso- Tanta experiencia en el sexo no viene de la nada.

\- Bueno- Fingió estar distraído- Me gusta, así que lo practico a menudo…

\- Es obvio…

\- Pero… Para que quede registro… Solamente hago esto con cualquiera, si estoy soltero.

\- Entonces estas soltero…

\- De momento- Sonrió- Quizás luego podemos hablarlo un poco más, en un lugar tranquilo, con algún café quizás… ¿Qué me dices?

\- ¿Me estas invitando a salir?

\- Si quieres…- Te presionó un poco más contra él- Eres inteligente, adorable y preciosa, quedarnos únicamente con un poco de sexo casual, me parece el desperdicio de una oportunidad increíble…

\- ¿Acaso crees que diría que no?- Reíste levemente, peinándolo un poco.

\- De acuerdo- Sonrió más ampliamente- Luego veremos detalles… Por ahora… ¿Quieres el tercer orgasmo o no?

\- Eso sería simplemente fenomenal- Acariciaste su cuello.

Con un movimiento rápido, Samuel te tomó en brazos y te levantó. Tus brazos se sujetaron de su cuello, mientras reías.

\- Hace unos días llegó algo de Italia- Dijo él, caminando entre las estanterías, contigo en brazos- Vamos a darle uso.

\- No solo a eso le daremos uso.

Por suerte el depósito tenía paredes gruesas y el museo estaba vacío, sino cualquier persona hubiese alcanzado a oír la estruendosa carcajada de Drake.


	6. Chapter 6

Aun seguías en brazos de Drake, que caminaba por un pasillo del depósito. Estabas demasiado concentrada en sus enigmáticos ojos avellana, su tatuaje, su barbilla, sus atrayentes labios, como para preocuparte por nada más. Él te miró levemente, sonriendo al notar el modo en que lo contemplabas.

\- ¿Tan atractivo te parezco?- Ronroneó él.

Tu respuesta se resumió en un lento y profundo beso en sus labios.

Samuel te bajó suavemente y te dejó en el suelo, sobre unos cuantos almohadones cuadrados, suaves, mullidos, de tela azul con decoraciones doradas. Te desparramaste levemente boca arriba, disfrutando de la sensación.

\- Mmmmmm- Retozaste- Tan suaves… Me encantan estas almohadas…

\- ¿Te gustan? Son italianas, año 1800, de Napoleón Bonaparte… Posiblemente él también haya tenido sexo sobre estas…

\- No me molestaría que robaras una para mí- Tocaste su tobillo con tu pie.

\- Que peligrosa eres…

Reíste suavemente, extendiendo tus brazos a él, invitándolo. Rápidamente Drake se colocó sobre ti, sin perder un segundo en entrar nuevamente y acudiendo a tu boca, sabiendo perfectamente cuanto te gustaba besarlo. Gemiste delicadamente en su boca, acariciando su cintura y empujándolo hacia ti cada vez que se movía, mientras tu otra mano estaba entrelazada a sus cabellos.

\- Samy…- Ronroneaste- ¿Podríamos otro día… solo besarnos por horas?

\- Mhm- Asintió sin dejar de besarte.

\- Eres… genial…

\- Además, linda, tu vagina se vuelve un mar cuando te beso…

\- Es tu culpa- Mordiste su labio inferior- Vamos grandote, que te quedarás sin tiempo.

\- A sus órdenes, general- Sonrió.

Él se mantuvo levemente erguido, con sus brazos extendidos y sus manos apoyadas a ambos lados de tus brazos, usándolos para darse un impulso extra. Tus piernas se abrieron como dos ventanas mientras lo veías moverse dentro de ti, notando sus músculos tensarse con cada movimiento, descubriendo más belleza en él de la que antes habías contemplado.

\- M-mierda- Te quejaste levemente- P-prefiero mil veces… verte… Eres tan sensual…

\- Gracias hermosa- Sonrió, aumentando la velocidad- T-tu también eres sexy…

\- Quiero q-que termines dentro d-de mi…

\- ¿En serio?- Gruñó- ¿Eso quieres?

\- Te lo mereces- Acariciaste sus brazos- C-cariño…

\- Oh Dios- Se estremeció suavemente- ¡Que mujer!

Drake empezó a moverse particularmente rápido y fuerte, gimiendo, mirando fijamente tu rostro, plasmando en su mente como reaccionabas ante él. Por un momento, tener sus fuertes ojos clavados en ti, te inhibió levemente, como si su fuerza te volviera tímida. En un segundo te habías convertido en una niña tímida, pudorosa, con la conciencia y alma sucia de hacer algo tan pecaminoso en un lugar así. Y realmente lo eras. No eras una mujer cualquiera que se acostaba con el primer hombre que veías, no era propio de ti. Pero Samuel había logrado que te convirtieras en eso, y ahora sus ojos avellana estaban fijos en ti, como si te juzgara, como si te recordara la clase de mujer en la que te habías transformado.

Peor aún, te diste cuenta de que eso te excitaba. Querías que él siguiera mirándote, mientras te obligaba a dar largos gemidos de placer. Te sentías expuesta, espiritualmente desnuda, y ansiosa por más. Tus ojos empequeñecidos se fijaron en los suyos mientras te aferrabas a los almohadones, sintiéndote llegar al borde.

Samuel era experimentado en eso, había estado con suficientes mujeres como para detectar cuando una dama dejaba de serlo, y bajo que hechizo hacerlo.

\- ¿Te gusta que te mire?- Gruñó- ¿Te gusta que haga gritar a la tímida mujer en ti?

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Si!

\- Te ves increíblemente deliciosa con ese toque vergonzoso…

\- S-sam- Gemiste con fuerza.

\- Ven aquí…

Una de sus manos tomó tu rostro, obligándote a mirarlo, mientras se movía extremadamente rápido.

\- Muéstrame que preciosa cara pones durante un orgasmo- Gruñó él, con fuerza.

\- ¡Oh Dios!- Te quejaste- ¡Que delicia!

Tu orgasmo pareció venir del fondo de tus entrañas, junto con tus alaridos. Casi no dejaste de ver sus ojos en el delicioso proceso de explotar de placer bajo él y su hechizo.

Los músculos de tu cuerpo se quedaron totalmente inertes mientras lo oías gruñir con fuerza y dar sensuales quejidos.

\- L-lléname Samy- Rogaste suavemente.

\- ¡M-mierda!

Drake se movió muy fuerte dentro de ti, con estocadas firmes, dando un largo alarido tembloroso.

\- ¡Maldición!- Tembló él, moviéndose solo un poco más- ¡Si! ¡Si!

Su cuerpo se quedó tenso, totalmente dentro de ti. Sentiste una oleada caliente bañarte por dentro y llenar tus sentidos. Contemplaste sus ojos levemente en blanco, su boca abierta dejando escapar un suave quejido ahogado, su piel totalmente poblada de miles de tímidas gotas de sudor, su pecho subiendo y bajando tan rápido como el tuyo.

Una de tus manos acarició suavemente su espalda, mientras que la otra frotaba delicadamente la piel de su tatuaje.

\- Eres exquisito- Murmuraste.

\- Oh… linda…- Besó con fuerza tus labios, mejilla, quijada y cuello- Tú lo eres… como no tienes idea…

\- Samy…- Reíste tontamente, abrazando su cuello.

\- Mhm- Sonrió ampliamente, levemente cansado- Cielos…

\- Vamos- Palmeaste su mejilla- Tenemos que vestirnos, acomodar las evidencias…

\- Ohhh…- Colocó rostro de cachorro abandonado- Pero quiero acurrucarme…

\- ¿Tú me defenderás cuando el museo abra y nos encuentren desnudos sobre los almohadones de Napoleón?

\- Bueno…- Miró a otro lado, pensativo- Puede ser…

\- ¡Sam!- Reíste.

Él se rio contigo, para luego ayudarte a vestirte y acomodar todas las antigüedades utilizadas en el arte del sexo.


	7. Chapter 7

Lentamente caminaste por los pasillos del museo, nuevamente vestida de negro, y con una de tus manos sujetando el brazo que caballerosamente Samuel te había ofrecido. Era exactamente como hacía una hora, pero en el viaje inverso.

El museo ahora te parecía totalmente distinto, una especie de cómplice de una locura que habías cometido con un hombre como el que caminaba a tu lado. No tendrías el coraje de volver a robar, nunca jamás, en ese edificio.

Él te acompañó hasta la ventana del piso superior por la que habías entrado, quedándose de pie, a tu lado, observando las luces brillantes de la ciudad, imitando las estrellas en el cielo, con tu antifaz negro guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Tenemos unos minutos más- Dijo Drake, chequeando su teléfono.

\- Puedo esperarte en la esquina…- Te sentaste en el borde de la ventana.

\- No- Se apresuró a contestar, muy cerca de ti- No… Es decir… ¿Por qué perder tiempo?

\- No me voy a ir sin ti, si eso es lo que estás pensando- Rozaste su nariz con la yema de tus dedos.

\- Oh… Bien- Sonrió- ¿Tienes pensado algo para hoy, princesa?

\- ¿Comenzamos con los apodos tiernos?- Reíste.

\- ¿Te molestan?

\- No- Peinaste sus cabellos- Es adorable… ¿Qué opinas de acurrucarnos y dormir?

\- Genial- Sonrió ampliamente- Porque además del trabajo, hubo una dama intrusa que me dejó sin aliento…

\- ¿La conozco?- Bromeaste.

\- Quizás… Deberías… Es extremadamente graciosa, increíblemente inteligente, tiene la sonrisa más adorable del mundo… Además es hermosa como nadie más, y cuando tiene orgasmos, pone las caras más sensuales que todos los sitios de porno en internet juntos…

\- Que tonto eres- Reíste sonoramente, empujándolo levemente.

\- ¿Solo yo?- Besó tu mejilla.

\- Quizás…- Apoyaste tu rostro en su hombro.

\- Mañana a la noche cenaré con mi hermano, su esposa y su hija… ¿Quieres venir?

\- ¿No te parece un poco pronto para eso? Recién ahora sé que tienes un hermano y ya quieres que invada su casa…

\- Ohh- Se quejó- Pero, te amo…

\- Yo también te amo, grandote… ¿Pero crees que tu hermano me deje entrar sabiendo que nos conocimos hace una hora y solo porque vine a robar?

\- Con ese eslogan… Si… Incluso lo impresionarías…

\- ¿Qué clase de hermano tienes?- Reíste.

\- El mejor… Su esposa es la que creo que ni siquiera me dejará entrar a mí… Elena es toda una loba…

\- La semana que viene entonces ¿Si?

\- Bien- Refunfuñó- ¿Quieres almorzar en mi casa, en la tuya o ir a un restaurant?

\- Cómo pudiste observar, mi trasero es gordo… Me encanta comer… Así que, si eres un hombre de cocina, me vas a tener a tus pies.

\- No te quiero a mis pies… A mi lado, mejor…

\- Sam…

\- ¿Mmm?- Te miró.

\- Eres un maldito milagro- Sujetaste su quijada y besaste sonoramente su mejilla.

Drake rio suavemente, encantado por eso.

\- Lo tomaré como que almorzaremos en mi casa- Masculló, con tus labios aun en su piel.

\- ¿Y luego?- Acariciaste su pómulo.

\- ¡Sexo!

\- ¿Qué…?- Reíste con fuerza.

\- Sexo, mucho sexo, todo el día, todo el kamasutra, hacia adelante y hacia atrás…

\- Estás loco- Seguías riendo- No somos leche, no tenemos una pronta fecha de vencimiento, así que no necesitamos correr ¿Sabes?

\- Entonces un poco de sexo…- Puso ojo de cachorro.

\- Sí, no te preocupes por eso, sexo habrá.

\- Genial…

El teléfono de Samuel sonó. Él lo levantó, viendo la pantalla.

\- El siguiente turno está en la puerta- Dijo él- Es hora de que bajes.

\- En ello- Saliste por la ventana.

\- Cariño- Él se asomó levemente hacia afuera.

\- ¿Dime?- Lo miraste.

\- Cuidado al bajar ¿Si? No te lastimes, mi cosita.

\- Si, cielo.

Te acercaste levemente, para besar un momento sus labios. Luego lo viste sonreír, cerrar la ventana y saludarte con la mano. Tú caminaste por el techo del museo, con una sonrisa boba de oreja a oreja, mirando el cielo coronado de luna.

\- Me he robado un novio- Dijiste para ti misma, antes de reír.

Bajaste ágilmente por cornisas, sin saber que esa sería la primera noche de una larga serie de aventuras con un hombre que realmente valía la pena y con el cual te quedarías hasta el fin de tus días, todo por haber entrado a robar y haberte quedado una noche en el museo.

Fin


End file.
